Fledge's Secret
by fibermuffin
Summary: Fledge has always had a thing for Link. This is only intensified when Link is having a private moment and Fledge breaches Link's privacy. Fledge can't help himself when the man he admires and loves is involved. Warnings: masturbation


**Alrightie, well...here this is. I just have this headcanon that Fledge has a huge crush on Link. I mean, C'MON FOLKS. Just look at him and how he talks to Link. He's all "omg bby u r so strong and handsome" or something like that so yeah. Also, their rooms are right next to each other in the academy soo... Anyway, I wrote this a few months ago because I don't think anyone has wrote anything like it so I'M JUST GOING TO LEAVE THIS HERE.**

**Warnings: masturbation  
**

* * *

"Mmph!" Link moaned just a bit too loud. He stopped for a moment to see if anyone heard him, and then proceeded to return his hand to the pace it was at. Little did he know, however, that Fledge, having a room right next to Link, heard it. It steeply piqued Fledge's interest and he walked over to the wall that was shared with Link's room and stared cautiously at it. He shook his head as the thought of spying on Link to find out more crossed his mind. He turned to walk away from the wall and said to himself, "I shouldn't. Whatever I just heard isn't any of my business." Then, Fledge whipped his head around and stared at the wall. "But what if he's hurt?" He approached the wall and thought. "Or he could be working out…" Fledge finally found the courage to press his ear to the wall, making sounds that were before unhearable loud and clear.

Fledge was surprised to hear little pants and moans that sounded strikingly similar to the voice of Link. He flew back from the wall in surprise and his heart pounded behind his ribcage. He pressed his ear back and listened to Link's heavy breaths. "He's…he's wanking off."

Fledge found the sounds incredibly erotic, having always had a crush on Link. He admired him. How could he be so brave, strong, and humble? He was always helping others and being constantly optimistic. Fledge's heart fluttered at the sight of him. But he wasn't just perfect in his personality and actions, but he was undoubtedly the most attractive man in Skyloft.

Fledge began to rub himself through his clothes to the thought of Link's toned arms moving up and down, his calloused fingers on his presumably large erection, and his bright blue eyes full of lust and desire. Fledge removed his ear only long enough to pull off his pants which were beginning to constrict his now throbbing erection.

Link's panting now became much heavier and more rapid. Fledge matched the rhythm of Link's sound to the motions of his own hand. Fledge himself began to moan, trying to keep it quiet, just like Link. He listened closely as Link's breathy huffs turned into more vocal moans. Fledge imagined Link's chest heaving in ecstasy and his eyebrows turned up at the pleasure, pumping faster with each ragged breath. Fledge listened and closed his eyes, now sitting on the ground, as his hand moved faster. He was close, and getting closer with each hard pant. Link suddenly let out a muffled moan. The thought of Link arching his back as he came on his own toned stomach was enough to send Fledge over the edge as well. Link let out tiny little lustful sighs and Fledge quieted his own irregular breathing to admire how cute Link's sounds were.

He lied with his head against the wall until he heard stirring in the other room. Fledge pushed away and darted for a rag laying on the table to clean himself up. He redressed himself and curled his lips in shame at what he just did. No one could ever know. No one could know that Link's private moment was intruded selfishly and shamelessly. He prayed that his moans didn't get as loud as Link's initial accident that started this whole mess.

But a tiny voice at the back of him mind wanted Link to know, if it could perhaps be a roundabout love confession. But he knew that it would be one-sided. Link was not gay. "And even if he was," Fledge thought rubbing his eyes and sitting down on his bed, "why would he ever love me?" Fledge knew that it was probably Zelda that Link was thinking about earlier. In sudden anguish, Fledge got into bed and shook the thought of ever being with Link to an obscure corner of his mind for as long as it could be ignored.

* * *

**Aww poor Fledge. :C Welp, hope you enjoyed! ^/^ *hides under a rock***


End file.
